Emma Simpson
'''Emma Mills' (née Simpson; September 17, 1849 – 1917) was the daughter of Robert and Mrs. Simpson. She grew up in Gordonsville, Virginia, where her father owned a plantation. During the Civil War, her father and older brother fought in the Confederate States Army. Emma remained at home with her mother. Biography Early life Emma was born on September 17, 1849 to Robert Simpson and his wife. She had one elder brother named Cole. Emma lived a privileged childhood in Gordonsville, Virginia up until the beginning of the Civil War. Civil War In the early 1860s, the war against the north and south began. Emma's father and brother left home to fight for the Confederate States Army. Her mother managed the household well, though Emma believed the slaves missed her father's "understanding but firm guiding hand." In July 1863, Emma visited her aunt Caroline in Richmond, where she met Tally Mills. She received word of her brother's death in 1863, just before Christmas. Emma's mother fell ill towards the end of January. Soon, Emma's aunt Caroline and her daughters, Rachel and Elizabeth, come to stay at the Simpsons' to help Emma with her mother. After treatment and some improvement, Emma's mother passes away on April 18, 1864. Following Mrs. Simpson's death, Caroline and Rachel continued to stay Gordonsville at Emma's house. Caroline took over the household duties of Emma's mother. Months later, Mrs. Broyles and her daughters, Lily and Lucy, move into the Simpsons' home, after Union soldiers invade their house. However, a Union officer, Colonel Davenport turns the Simpson home into his headquarters just a month later. Him and his soldiers did not stay long though, leaving after two months. In November, the majority of the Simpsons' slave ran away, except Iris and Amos. Shortly before Christmas, Emma's cousin Elizabeth fell ill and passed away. Later life After the war, Emma was reunited with Tally, whom had been imprisoned for several months. They married and moved to Richmond, leaving the house to Caroline. The couple had two children, Robert in 1868 and Jane in 1869. Emma taught and volunteered at the local library, while her husband became a successful journalist. Tally died in 1916, and Emma followed the next year. The ring that Tally gave Emma was eventually inherited by their great-great-granddaughter Emma Clark Broughton. Personality and traits Despite living in Confederate land, Emma never showed allegiance to either side. She was confused about the war and simply wished to have the same life she had before. Eventually, Emma realized that she had "changed forever and there was no going back." Mrs. Simpson also thought Emma to be too "willful" and that she spoke her mind too freely. Similar to her mother, Emma spent many evenings reading, her favorite pastime. Emma was familiar with Jane Austen's Emma, and the Brontë sister's Wuthering Heights and Jane Eyre. Emma's favorite was Jane Eyre, whose heroine she admired and hoped to emulate. In her adulthood, Emma named her daughter after Jane Eyre and became an authority on Charlotte Brontë. Family tree Behind the scenes as Emma]] *Emma is the lead character in Barry Denenberg's When Will This Cruel War Be Over?. *Mrs. Simpson gives Emma a copy of Jane Austen's Emma with the note "To my own lovely Emma.", which is also the dedication of When Will This Cruel War Be Over? for Denenberg's own daughter. *Melyssa Ade portrays Emma in the adaptation of the book. Ade has appeared in both television and film, including the slasher flick Jason X. *In Mirror, Mirror on the Wall, the characters prepare to perform a play called When Will This Cruel War Be Over? Bess Brennan describes Emma as "a little too nice for my taste." Appearances *''When Will This Cruel War Be Over?'' *''Dear America: When Will This Cruel War Be Over?'' *''Mirror, Mirror on the Wall'' References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Americans Category:Characters Category:Dear America Category:When Will This Cruel War Be Over? Category:When Will This Cruel War Be Over? characters Category:Dear America characters